Renesmee and Jacob  5 Years Later
by Wolfpire94
Summary: This is another alternate ending. This is the day of Renesmee and Jacob's wedding, with a couple of surprises along the way...


**Okay, this is _another_ alternate ending for my story. After a lot of thought, I decided that I wasn't going to have a future chapter. Some of you may have read my other chapter - Renesmee and Jacob 43 years later...? - if not, don't worry, you won't be lost by reading this :) As i'm not going to have it, i thought i would share it with you guys and you could read it and review. If you _did_ read the other one i wrote, i know i went a little crazy with the whole _review, review, review_ thing,and i'm gunna do it again, sorry.  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WILL YOU REVIEW, i don't mind if it's praise or criticism. I don't mind if you just write 'great!' or 'burn it! leave your country and change your name!' - either way, know that it's appreciated. Personally, i think this one is _a lot _better than my other one... so please R E V I E W !... please. **

**And I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, obviously... unfortunately. If I did, then Renesmee and Jacob would not be left on a cliff hanger at the end of Breaking Dawn! **

**Renesmee's POV**

_DON'T BE NERVOUS, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE._

_Don't be nervous, everything will be fine. _Those were the words that I was chanting through my head like some sort of voodoo. Of course, it was natural to be nervous – on your wedding day, but that ceased to reassure me. Five years ago I had been in a similar situation before. However, _this_ time, I was more than sure that this was what I wanted to do. I had had five years to prepare for it, with Alice making small hints and suggestions through the years. She was so pleased once we had finally decided a date – or a rough date. Everything changed that day; Alice began to separate people into groups as to when she was going to deal with their suits or dresses. Because I was the bride, I was the last to suffer. However, _a lot_ more time was spent on me. We found twelve different dresses, until we finally chose the one. Each dress was more diverse from the last and the next. They ranged from short and simple to long, huge and princess-like. Of course Alice was persistent in that I would have neither of those dresses, and to be honest, I didn't want them either.

For nearly six hours, I had been sat at my dresser with Alice stood behind, to the side and in front of me. I had warned her that I wanted everything to be reasonably natural. Obviously, natural wasn't an option, but Alice did try to dim down her ideas for me. And it was successful. Similar to the _other_ wedding dress I had, the bodice was a corset with ribbons in crosses around the back to tie it up. However, this dress was pure white. The only colour on the dress was white, nothing else.

Alice had just left the room to go and grab the 'finishing touch' for my hair. The left side of my hair was combed back and all my hair hung over my right shoulder. Each curl in my hair was neatly sectioned, revealing four different layers of curls. My eyes were large and my lips gently glistened with a light pink, almost clear lip gloss. I stepped away from the dresser and walked towards my bed. The stunning white ball gown lay across my bed, even making my bed look beautiful. It was waiting for me. In only a few minutes the dress would be on me, enhancing the appearance of my figure. I stared lovingly at the dress, wanting it more and more by the second.

Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door open again. Alice skipped in, holding a white rose in her hand. She smiled at me excitedly and then placed the rose on my desk. In less than a second, she was in front of me.

"Okay, and now time for the big finale!" she squeaked as she gracefully lifted the dress from the bed. I watched the dress as it dazzled in the light. Of course there was no sun today, but nor was there any rain, so the wedding was set outside. Alice held the dress down for me as I stepped into it. She pulled the dress up carefully in case I was stood on any of the lining. Once it was up, she held it tightly.

"Okay now turn around and breathe in." She ordered. I did as she asked and gently turned my back to her. The bodice got a bit tighter every time Alice pulled a ribbon. Eventually reaching the top and the corset was just about bearable, until Alice began pulling it in further. Eventually it was becoming nearly painful.

"Alice!" I shrieked, whilst taking in a quick gasp of air. The corset loosened a bit, suddenly.

"Oops, sorry. I forget sometimes that you _actually_ breathe" she insisted.

"Did you forget that I have a rib cage too?" I moaned. The bodice began to tighten again, but no where near as tight as before.

"Is _this_ okay?" she asked. I nodded. Alice then began to tie the ribbon. Eventually, she finished tying it; as soon as she was done I could just see her flash back and forth from my dresser, returning with the white rose in her hand.

I didn't look, but I could feel the rose slide into my hair where the left and right side of my hair joined.

"The white rose-"she said softly "represents purity and innocence, perfect for you." I snorted at the last part.

"Really Alice, _really_?" I joked. Alice shrugged.

"It went with the dress." She giggled, and I laughed with her. She gently placed her icy hands on my shoulder and walked me back over to my dresser, until I was finally in front of the mirror. I stood in front of it, bewildered. The dress even better on, the rose matched my hair perfectly and I _actually_ looked like a bride- without a veil.

"Do I have a bouquet or a veil?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"You said that you wanted to look natural, and you _do_. Besides, _everyone_ knows that you're the bride. You look stunning enough as it is. If you wore a veil, that would hide your face _and_ hair. When you hold the bouquet you cover up your front, so really wearing either of those things would make you look both less natural and less beautiful." She insisted. I smiled at her reflection in the mirror and she returned it with a proud grin.

"Y'know, if I could cry I would be crying right now." She laughed. I laughed nervously at her and then faced the window. Slowly I walked towards it.

Nerves were beginning to toy with my stomach now. There was a horrible churning feeling moping around my stomach. As I reached the window, I gently rubbed it, trying to make my stomach feel better by massaging it almost. I rested my forehead on the ice cold window, trying to take my mind somewhere else besides my nerves and sickness. I slowly dropped one of my hands to my side. As I did, I heard Alice let out a small sudden gasp.

"Renesmee... you're shaking" she gasped. I looked down and my right hand and saw that she was indeed right. It was trembling.

"Are you _nervous_?" she asked as she joined my side. I didn't want to admit yes, but I knew I had to.

"Sorta" I admitted. Okay, so that wasn't exactly the complete truth. I wasn't '_sorta_' nervous at all, I was terrified. Why was I terrified? – Maybe once I was half way down the aisle my nerves would clear up and the only thing my mind would be focused on would be the reason I was there. _Jacob_.

Alice placed her hand on my back and patted me supportively. I could feel myself nearly breaking out into hyperventilation.

"Jasper!" she called. I was actually pleased to hear his name, Jasper was just the person I needed right now. He could relax me, and then I would be able to do this in a breeze. My head turned at the sound of my door opening.

"Whoa, where's Renesmee? Cos' all I see here is a beautiful bride." He said charmingly. That was _the_ sweetest thing Jasper had ever said to me. Alice giggled and squeezed me supportively. In that instant, the nerves flushed out of my body like a toilet. My heart rate decreased and my mind was clearing. My body was finally neutral. However, something began to happen which wasn't intended. The sky outside was darkening rapidly, and so was everything else around me. I could hear voices, but they were blurred. My head turned and I caught sight of Alice, her face was filled with anxiety. Her high muffled voice rang in my ears as the rest of my vision disappeared into darkness...

"-t, I'm telling you I had finished relaxing her before she passed out." a voice began to sound in my ears, it sounded like Jasper. As my ears were able to hear again, more voices were heard.

"Carlisle, it's been nearly fifteen minutes." said Esme with a great deal of worry in her voice. Carlisle didn't reply at first, however, I could feel his icy fingers pressed against my wrist.

"I know, hopefully Alice told Jacob with the least amount of worry and the most of reassurance. The last thing we need is for Jacob to be rushing around, worrying." insisted Carlisle. His fingers were removed from my wrists.

"She has a higher temperature than usual, Jasper will you please go and open the window, maybe some air might help." He suggested. Within a split second I felt a cool breeze enter my room. Carlisle's theory was correct; it _did_ make me feel better.

"There must be a reason behind this, but- Hold on, let me take a small blood sample. Everyone stand back, even _you_ Bella. I know you can control yourself, but still." Carlisle insisted. In a split second, I felt a small pinch from my arm. I flinched slightly at it, and my eyes fluttered open. A few sighs of relief were passed round. My vision was blurry at first, however I soon gained focus.

"Were you intending on waking her when you did that?" asked Bella, gently stroking her icy fingers across my cheek.

"No, but I'll be right back. I'll just see if there is anything that could explain what made her faint. It's most probably nothing; maybe the corset was just too tight, still." He insisted as he stood up and vanished out the room.

I was still feeling strangely dizzy. However, the lighting had returned to normal. Bella was sat by my side, holding onto my shoulder.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" she asked unsurely.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I stuttered. It then hit me that I was in my wedding dress and still unmarried. I was meant to be married about ten minutes ago. Quickly, I sat up from my bed and jumped out, nearly falling over when my feet hit the ground.

"Okay, well this wedding is already behind schedule, so Jaz, Bella and Esme, go and tell Edward it's time to come up and you should go and seat yourselves." Alice ordered. Bella bent down and kissed the top of my head, then stoked my cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered as she fled the room along with Esme and Jasper. Once they were out the room Alice grabbed my arm gently and pulled me towards the door. Once we turned the corner towards the stairs, Edward was already standing there ready for me. I flashed him a happy but nervous smile. Alice let go of my arm and Edward took the other.

"Okay, well, this is where I leave you. Good luck Renesmee" Alice said supportively as she hugged me tightly "Are you okay?" she asked me as she stepped back.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." I insisted. Alice shot me a supportive smile and spun round and skipped towards the stairs. Once Alice was gone, Edward turned to me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

_Yes_, I thought. Edward chuckled quietly.

"Renesmee, you have no reason to be. Marriage is just another way of saying 'I love you' and 'I will be yours forever'." He insisted.

"Dad, it's not the marriage side of it that I'm nervous about. Just the whole everyone standing up and staring at me as I walk down the aisle side that I'm _nervous_ about." I moaned in a slightly anxious tone.

I began to imagine what it would look like. Every eye on me, watching my movement. Every head would slowly turn as I walked past them. And then, as I reached the other end, I would finally see Jacob standing there at the alter, waiting for me. His stare would be the only one I wanted.

"You won't notice them gawping at you Renesmee." He insisted. I looked up at him slightly confused.

"How could I _not_ notice it?" I asked.

"People staring at you never seemed to bother you much before. You're whole life people have been staring at you because of your beauty. And you've never spoke a word about it and that's because you haven't noticed it."

I couldn't tell him if he was right or wrong. Never in my life had I really looked around for people staring at me. On the odd occasion I may notice it, like my first day of school, but that was only because I was new. It wasn't because of beauty, or was it?

"I'm sure it _was_ Renesmee." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"I've been dreading this day since the day you were born." He admitted. Typical dad behaviour towards his daughter's wedding. I let out a small laugh.

"But you've had twenty four years to prepare for it." I insisted.

"Yes, I suppose. Wow, _twenty-four_. You're nearly as old as me" he joked.

"Yeah Dad, give or take a few hundred years" I laughed.

"I'm not _that_ old. Besides you look slightly older than me, and that's saying something." He laughed.

"Great. I look older than my nearly a hundred and fifty year old father. How much more insulting could you get?" I groaned. Edward bent his head down to my ear as I turned to face the stairs again.

"But you're still beautiful." He insisted. I felt the smile on my face head up to the peaks of my cheeks.

"Yeah, you look pretty good for your age too" I snorted. Edward nudged his arm into mine playfully, knocking me off balance slightly.

Once we had stopped laughing at each other, the moment finally came when I realised I was fully grown up now. After today, I would be leaving my family to live with Jacob, apparently. I took a step closer to Edward and slid my arms around his back, hugging him tightly.

"I love you dad" I sniffed as a small tear ran down my cheek. I would miss feeling a cold embrace everyday when I woke up in the morning and went to bed a night.

"I love you too Renesmee, I'm sure you'll be just as a great wife as you are daughter." He insisted. I hugged him tighter for a couple of seconds before finally letting go.

"I hope so." I said, gently wiping away the tear with a finger. Edward stood back from me and held out his arm.

"I think Jacob is waiting for you." He insisted. I smiled and nodded as I linked my arm around his. As we were about to step down the stairs, Carlisle was at the bottom. He looked slightly pleased and slightly worried. Edward stopped me from walking and further and had look of panic wiped across his face.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Neither of them answered me. Seeing as Carlisle looked like he _did_ have the answer, I unhooked my arm from Edward's. I then picked up my dress and ran down the stairs.

"Carlisle, is everything okay?" I asked. Edward was at my side again, his sudden closeness made me jump.

"I did some quick, simple tests on your blood Renesmee-"he began, I then remembered he did that for when I fainted.

"And?" I asked.

"-there is a high level of HCG in your blood. It's a hormone that only increases, when you're pregnant." He explained. My anxious expression dropped, the light headed feeling I had earlier was returning. Luckily the stairs were within distance of me; I fell back and sat on the stairs.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. I wasn't sure whether to be pleased with this or not. I had spent my whole life thinking that I couldn't have my own children; I thought that part of being a vampire, being frozen lingered in me. So obviously, this was good news because of that. But, I wasn't even married yet. Jacob and I had the whole of eternity to settle down completely, why so suddenly should we start a family?

"Is this _dangerous_?" I asked him.

"It's too soon to tell, but it shouldn't be. Obviously if the child is more like its father then there should be no problem. But if it's more like _you_ then there is a little more risk, we've seen how half vampires can be whilst inside their mother" he said raising one eyebrow at me. "Clearly there is less risk for you than what there was for Bella, you're stronger than what she was _and_ you already drink blood." He insisted. I nodded understandingly; finally a smile broke out onto my face. I was going to be a _mother_. Carlisle reached his hand forward and patted me on the shoulder.

"Congratulations" he said happily, and then he turned away and walked out the room towards the doors that led out on the patio.

I stared after him in disbelief still. Once I had feeling in my body again, I lifted my arm and linked it around Edward's. As we began to walk, he bent his head down to my ear.

"Congratulations" he whispered. I felt a large smile break out on my face. Knowing Edward, I thought he was going to be annoyed about this. He had only recently decided to come to terms with the fact I was going to marry Jacob, now he had _this_ bomb dropped on him.

We approached the open sliding doors that entered the patio, I saw everyone still seated. _Thank god for that_, I thought to myself. Edward stopped at the doors, waiting. Alice spotted us and indicated for everyone to stand up... and stare at me, great. I took in a deep breath as I took a step forward, crossing over to the patio. My mind was buzzing with unsure ideas. Did I look up? Or did I look at the ground?

Edward guided me forward seeing as he knew that at the present moment I was mixed with too many emotions that I was incapable of moving on my own accord. Out of the top of my eyes I could just see the back rows of chairs approaching us. Yesterday the weather had been nothing but heavy rain, but Alice knew the weather forecast for today before any meteorologists could. However, she wasn't able to prevent the nose tingling smell of fresh grass and wet soil from being so overpowering that you were unable to smell the rich scent of lavender, which poured from each bouquet of lavenders tied to the back of the each chair of the back row. From what I could see, I could just about make out there was five seats per row, or maybe there was six?

We had just walked past the first few rows of chairs when I decided to lift my eyes gently so that I was able to see a few more rows ahead. On my right, just a couple of rows in front, I could see little Toby Uley, Sam and Emily's son. He was on the end, holding onto Emily's hand whilst practically standing in the aisle. I caught his eye and he smiled excitedly at me, I returned his smile with a small laugh under my breath. As I looked away from him, I could see there were only a few more rows to go until we were at the end. I raised my eyes completely, this time I didn't look right and I didn't look left. I looked dead on. My eyes lay on Jacob, finally. He was standing at the end waiting for me, smiling at me with his to die for proud and happy grin. A happy and slightly embarrassed smile broke out onto my face.

The worst part was over. Edward had finally walked me all the way up to the alter. The embarrassed part of my smile disappeared as it left my smile happy and fearless. Edward lowered his head to kiss the top of my head. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me proudly. I smiled at him back, with a hint of support in my smile. It must have been hard for him, to be honest, I was finding it hard too. Getting married for the first time is like officially leaving your safe zone and childhood behind. I took in a deep breath as I turned my head to Jacob again. As I stepped forward, I was held back by Edward's arm that was still wrapped round mine. I made a second attempt at stepping forward, but was once again pulled back. I whipped my head round to look at Edward.

"Dad-" I whispered "you can let me go now."

He looked at me with a pained expression, I smiled at him reassuringly. Eventually he nodded and slowly let go of my arm. Once he was off me, Jacob stepped forward and took my hand. My attention was taken away from Edward by Jacob's sudden touch. I stood in front of him, admiring his tux.

"Looks like someone's been hit by hurricane Alice." I laughed quietly. Jacob laughed.

"You too, except you look _better_" he insisted. Jacob took my other hand and held them.

"Ready?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I took in a deep breath and nodded. I was ready for this, I could do this. Like Edward had said to me earlier – "Marriage is just another way of saying 'I love you' and 'I will be yours forever'". Of course over the years I had told Jacob a countless amount of times that I loved him, it would be better to prove it to him other than verbally... and _physically_.


End file.
